


Kamski/Sixty Prompts (Pizza Boyz Babey)

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Flirting, Food Kink, Implied Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Prompt Fills pertaining to the portrayal of Kamski/Sixty in the same continuity as Loaded God ComplexPrompt at the start of the chapter, Tags filled as we go!
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Elijah Kamski
Kudos: 4
Collections: Polaroid's D:BH Prompt Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Loaded God Complex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635883) by [Polaroid_Memoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir). 



> Ice Cream

"Do you have to eat it like that?" Sixty asked.

Elijah smiled at him and didn't answer, he just carried on pushing the entire freeze-pop into his mouth slowly and pulling it out again.

"You're going to make me overheat if you keep doing that."

Elijah winked at him.  
Like that was the idea.  
He could be _so_ bratty.  
Sixty loved it though.

"Fuck it," Sixty said, he discarded the gym shorts he was wearing and crawled across the floor. When he got close enough he pulled the freeze-pop out of Elijah's mouth and threw it two the ground beside them, "I've got something better you can suck anyway."

"We'll see about that," Elijah said, his lips stained red from the food colouring, and damn, his lips looked painted. Sixty wondered if the food colouring would transfer over when he got the head he was after, he really hoped it would.

"No, what I have is better," Sixty said as he pushed Elijah backwards and straddled his head.

"Are you sure?" Elijah said.

"Yes I'm sure now get your fucking mouth on me before I make you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Lost

They barely noticed the days passing anymore, only that sometimes it was light, sometimes it was dark. And sometimes all of the take out places were closed.

Not that they particularly cared. There were so many things Sixty hadn't experienced for himself that Elijah was only too happy to show him.

They could spend hours in tantric bliss. Or they could spend a hot five minutes in the pool with Sixty's head under the water. It didn't really matter. They were precious moments to Sixty all the same. It was all to easy for them to get lost in each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixty feeds Kamski some dessert

Sixty snatched Elijah's dessert dish away from him, and scooped up some of the tiramisu with his fingers and slowly presented them to Elijah, hovering them just before his mouth. 

He shifted forward, and attempted to take the dessert from Sixty's fingers with his mouth. 

"Ah! No leaning forward Elijah, you have to wait for me to feed it to you," Sixty said, wearing a devilish grin.

Elijah smiled back at him and locked their gazes. He was amused by this new game Sixty had made up. He sat back down and waited.

Ever so slowly Sixty moved his hand toward Elijah's waiting lips, he was already salivating, anticipation almost unbearable. He just wanted to move forward and take it for no other reason than he wasn't allowed to.

Sixty made contact with his lower lip and pushed the food against it, smearing cream, sponge cake and coffee flavoured sauce against Elijah's mouth until finally pushing _some_ of it inside. Elijah eagerly took the sticky fingers licking them clean with reckless abandon. 

"Greedy."

Elijah hummed in agreement, as he continued to lap up every last morsel from his lovers hand.

Once Sixty's hand was clean, he lent forward and licked the remainder of the dessert from Elijah's face, collecting it in his mouth before delivering it to Elijah in one short sickly sweet kiss.


End file.
